Overflowing
by Knis
Summary: Sanada goes through great lengths in order to protect Yukimura from evil nurses.  *Alpha Pair Oneshot*


**Disclaimer: pRINCE Of tENNIS doesn't belong to me. **

* * *

><p>It was hard enough for a normal person to say no to Yukimura Seiichi. And it was something that was completely impossible for Sanada Genichirou.<p>

Especially now, when Yukimura was in the hospital. Yukimura was getting better, having gone through his surgery only a week earlier, but he was still weak. And a weak and defenceless Yukimura was something no Sanada could ever say no to.

At the moment, Yukimura was looking out of the window from where he lay on the hospital bed. It was something the bluenette did often. Sanada was content just sitting there and looking at Yukimura out of the corner of his eyes.

Yukimura suddenly let out a sigh. "My mom can't come visit me tomorrow evening." he said. "She has a diner to attend."

"Oh." said Sanada. "But I'm sure she'll come the next day."

"Yes, but I have the bathroom down the hall reserved tomorrow for when I take my bath. Just like I do every two days." said Yukimura.

"…Oh." Sanada said simply, not understanding where Yukimura was going with this. But it did help him visualize a naked and bathing Yukimura.

"I still can't walk by myself. So I always need someone to help me, especially to get in the bath." explained Yukimura. "It's inconvenient, but my mom is there most days, so she helps me. At least that's not too bad because she's my mother. But when she isn't there… nurses have to help me."

"Well… isn't it the nurse's job to help out?" asked Sanada.

"Yes, but they seem a little too _enthusiastic_ for it." said Yukimura, staring darkly down at his hands.

As Sanada was wondering what Yukimura meant, a young nurse choose that moment to come in the room, not even bothering to knock. Yukimura stiffened.

"Is everything alright, Yukimura-kun?" asked the nurse, walking to the side of the bed.

"Everything is perfect, thank you." said Yukimura.

"Good." she purred, leaning in a running her hands on Yukimura arm. Sanada could practically see Yukimura shudder and lean away. "You even have a friend over today. How lucky you are." she continued, her manicured hand now dragging across Yukimura's clothed chest.

Sanada was then stricken with an urge to tarundoru!slap the nurse very hard. Couldn't she see that Yukimura was uncomfortable with what close proximity she was to him?

"I heard your mom can't make it tomorrow. It'll be my shift tomorrow, so I can _help _you take your bath. Just like last time." said the nurse, making her words sound very suggestive.

"Yes… right." said Yukimura, visibly dreading it.

"Now, don't hesitate to call me if ever you need assistance with anything." she said, pulling herself back up and leaving as suddenly as she had appeared. There had been absolutely no purpose of her visit.

Sanada glared holes at the back of the nurse's head as she left the room and closed the door.

The vice-captain was suddenly struck with images. Thoughts of Yukimura, helpless and unable to defend himself as a group of perverted nurses advanced on him, touching him in unspeakable places as Yukimura cried, begging for them to stop.

Like hell that nurse was going to bathe Yukimura tomorrow.

"Yukimura, I'll be there tomorrow evening and I'll help you instead!" Sanada blurted out. Yukimura looked at him in brief shock and then smiled.

It was only when Sanada was leaving the hospital later that he thought about what he had actually agreed on doing. He gulped nervously.

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry to trouble you." said Yukimura the next day as they left the bluenette's hospital room. Yukimura felt guilty about needing Sanada to even push his wheelchair there.<p>

"It's no problem." said Sanada, impressed that his voice wasn't breaking. He was nervous to the point of wanting to crawl in a corner and lay there for a whole day. But he wouldn't do that. He would put on a strong face for Yukimura. This was to help Yukimura get better. He was definitely not thinking about how he would get to see a naked Yukimura soon. Nope. That's not what he was thinking at all.

Sanada continued pushing Yukimura's wheelchair forward until they reached the large washroom down the hospital's hallway. Yukimura had private access to the room for the next hour. Sanada was actually quite glad to enter the bathroom and lock the door behind him. The nurses in the hallways had been glaring at him and Sanada was pretty sure that it hadn't been his imagination.

The room was silent and rather echoic. It was actually quite a large room, with white tiled floors and walls. Yukimura looked up at Sanada expectantly. Sanada did nothing.

"Sanada… you know, you can turn on the water first. It will take a while for the bath to fill up." said Yukimura, smiling apologetically.

"A-Ah. Right."

Sanada let go of Yukimura's wheelchair and approached the bath. It was actually very big; a large square tub put in the corner of the room with many shampoo bottles and soaps on the ledge around it.

He turned on the water, making sure several times that it wasn't too cold or too hot, just warm enough to be pleasant.

And then Sanada nearly had a heart attack when he turned back.

Yukimura had already unbuttoned his green hospital shirt and had thrown it off carelessly to the floor. It took a lot of energy for Sanada to gather his wits and form a sentence.

"Yukimura, don't throw it on the floor." said Sanada, scolding. He picked up the green shirt and folded it before placing it on a nearby countertop.

"I don't care. I hate those damn hospital pyjamas." said Yukimura. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Yes, but you still have to wear it in the meantime."

Yukimura shrugged, still not caring. And then he began taking off his pants. Sanada's heartbeat accelerated to an incredible pace.

"Y-Yukimura, are you sure you are fine with me um… helping you today?" asked Sanada. He only just realized that he hadn't even asked if Yukimura was okay with Sanada bathing him. Sanada had only assumed that he would be a better alternative to a perverted nurse.

"Huh? Of course its fine, Sanada. I'm very grateful in fact." said Yukimura, struggling to take off his hospital pants. It wasn't easy in a wheelchair. "Sanada, can you help me take these off?"

Sanada swallowed thickly and nodded, approaching slowly. He had imagined many times what it would be like to take off Yukimura's pants, but it had never been in this exact context. Nonetheless, Sanada put his hands on Yukimura's waist, lifting him up awkwardly with one hand and using his other to pull at the pants and underwear.

The position, especially with the wheelchair, made it hard. Sanada tried not to look down for the sake of giving Yukimura some privacy, but he ended up accidentally brushing his hand against the front of the pants. He said sorry in a rush, feeling his face heat up. Yukimura smiled and said it was okay. In the end, Sanada was the one to lift up Yukimura while the bluenette took his own pants off. Sanada felt pretty useless and apologized again.

"Sanada, it's alright. Don't apologize so much. I'm glad that you are helping me at all instead of those damn nurses." said Yukimura, smiling angelically.

Sanada nodded, lowering the brim of his cap to hide his flushing cheeks. He went to fold Yukimura's pants as well, trying hard not to let his eyes wander to where they wanted to, which was to a now naked Yukimura in his wheelchair.

Sanada put the pants next to the shirt and turned back, surprised to find Yukimura trying to get up.

"Yukimura!" shouted Sanada in a panic. He was pretty sure his lifespan had been dramatically decreased in the last five minutes from all the excitement and stress going through his body.

Yukimura winced and could not find enough strength in his legs to stand by himself. He plopped back down in his wheelchair, sighing in disappointment.

"Yukimura, don't push yourself. What if you had fallen down?" said Sanada, frantic with worry.

"Sanada, I refuse to be a helpless invalid for any longer. My surgery was a whole week ago and I want to get better as fast as I can. And the only way to do that is by pushing myself to get up even if these legs won't let me." said Yukimura.

"I know… I know Yukimura. I can't wait until you are back on the courts either. But please, be careful. It won't do if you are hurt on your way to recovery." said Sanada, his concern plain on his face as looked down at Yukimura.

Yukimura's smile was gentle. "I'll be careful, Sanada." said the bluenette. "By the way, the bath is about to overflow."

That snapped Sanada out of his happy bubble as he rushed towards the bath and turned off the water in a hurry, draining it a bit so that the water wouldn't be too deep for Yukimura either. It needed to be perfect.

Yukimura giggled. "I know I shouldn't laugh, but you seem to panic about everything today; from the clothes on the floor to the water in the bath."

"… I guess I'm just a concerned person." replied Sanada.

"That's no good. You can't worry so much about everything. That's why you look so much older than your real age."

"Maybe. But I wouldn't be able to stop worrying about you, Yukimura, even if you asked me to." said Sanada, remembering the months he had stayed by Yukimura's side in the hospital, worrying endlessly, and the countless sleepless nights he's had along the way.

There was a pause while Yukimura observed Sanada. "Well… I'm sorry for causing you so much trouble." he said, looking down at the white tiles on the floor.

"It's not… I mean, I don't mind." said Sanada, feeling bad about having said that now even if it was true. Yukimura pretty much was in the center of all of his worries.

Yukimura seemed to understand that fact. "I won't be troubling you for too long. I'll be better and back on the courts in no time. Just you see." said Yukimura determinedly. "Now let me trouble you once more and ask that you help me into the tub."

Sanada froze.

"R-Right now?"

"No, I mean tomorrow morning." said Yukimura with heavy sarcasm. "Of course right now. I would like to get in before the water gets cold and you agreed to help me since you don't want me faceplanting on the floor."

Sanada swallowed heavily. This meant that… he's going to have to genuinely touch Yukimura's body, that wide and smooth expanse of skin, and lift him up into the bath. While Yukimura was completely naked. The thought nearly made Sanada start hyperventilating. But then he remembered that if he didn't do it, than a nurse would. That alone made him come forward, close to the wheelchair.

Yukimura didn't look bothered one bit and raised his arms, ready to grab onto Sanada for support.

Sanada lowered himself and brought his arms close, about to touch Yukimura. He came close, but his arms flinched back. Twice he tried but couldn't get himself to touch Yukimura as he willed his eyes to not look anywhere unnecessary. Yukimura looked far too amused.

Suddenly, arms were around Sanada's neck.

"Don't be shy, Sanada. I'm giving you permission, which is more than I give to all of the nurses and doctors who touch me." said Yukimura.

"Y-Yeah. Uh…" Sanada tried again. This time, his rather shaky arms managed something better. His first arm slid under Yukimura's knees and the second went around the bluenette's waist. He lifted up Yukimura, who clung even more tightly to Sanada's neck. Yukimura was so light. Of course he was; Yukimura had become extremely skinny because of his sickness and time in the hospital. There were also quite a few surgery scars along his chest and stomach, but they didn't bother Sanada. To Sanada, every part of Yukimura was perfect, with or without the scars.

Sanada carried Yukimura in a sort of bridal-style all the way to the bath, loving the feeling of milky skin under his fingers.

As carefully as he could, Sanada lowered Yukimura into the bath. Yukimura sat in the corner of the square bathtub, stretching out his legs and arms.

"I know I'm technically still sitting down, but it still feels good to extend my legs out in warm water. Especially when there are no weird nurses looking over me. Thank you, Sanada." said Yukimura.

"Your welcome. Is the water too hot?"

"It's perfect." Yukimura seemed to be in a good mood.

"Good. Um…" Sanada supposed there was no reason for him to stay there. He was sure Yukimura would rather like privacy while he bathed. "If you want, I can go outside and wait until you are ready to come out."

"No. Instead, I have another request for you." said Yukimura.

"Sure, anything!" spluttered Sanada.

"Come in the bath with me." said Yukimura. "I need someone to wash my back."

Sanada was pretty sure his heart either skipped a beat or somersaulted into his stomach. Was Yukimura seriously asking him to get inside the bath, naked, with him? His libido was screaming at him to not waste this opportunity, but his brain struggled.

"I-I couldn't possibly do that! I mean, I don't need to get in the bath with you for that." stuttered Sanada, flailing his arms in a panic. Did the nurse usually get in with Yukimura?

Yukimura chuckled. "Oh, the bath is large enough for the two of us. Don't be shy. We've seen each other's bodies in the locker rooms many times before." said Yukimura. "Besides, you rushed here from tennis practice, correct? I assume you haven't had time to shower. I could smell your sweat when you lifted me."

"B-But I-"

"I'm not taking no for an answer, _Genichirou_." Yukimura growled, his teeth showing in a feral grin. "Strip." he commanded.

Sanada visibly shivered at the tone. Yukimura leaned back comfortably, regarding Sanada with interest, eyes promising pain and laps if he were to back out. Sanada was torn, but that part of him that couldn't refuse Yukimura knew the result right when Yukimura had ordered him inside the water. Nodding, Sanada's shaky hands went up and pulled off his jacket, his shoes and the entire rest of his Rikkai uniform.

He felt nervous, very much aware of Yukimura's burning gaze on him. Sanada took his time with each article of clothing, shrugging it off slowly and then taking even more time to fold it and putting it away. The last thing Sanada took off was his cap. It was only when it was off that he felt vulnerable, no longer able to hide his eyes and face from Yukimura. It really made him feel truly naked.

Going to the opposite end of the tub, Sanada put one foot in and then the other before lowering himself into the water and quickly hiding himself from Yukimura's lingering gaze.

At least the tub really was big and Sanada could wash himself very quickly and then leave before anything could happen.

The plan didn't work when Yukimura motioned him closer. "You are so far away, Sanada. How will you help wash my back from all the way over there?" said the bluenette.

Crap. Sanada cursed his luck. Or was it actually good luck that he was able to be so close to a wet and naked Yukimura? His brain no longer knew. Sanada prowled closer until he was close enough for Yukimura's liking.

Then, Yukimura's foot nudged his under the water. Sanada jolted, his leg moving back. But then Yukimura decided to prove to Sanada that his legs were still pretty functional despite being unable to walk. Yukimura foot ran up Sanada's leg, moving up and down. Sanada's breath caught in his throat.

"Relax, Sanada. You've done so much for me lately, what with always bringing my homework and taking care of the team. I want you to relax and stop worrying even if it's just for the duration of this bath." said Yukimura. The bluenette could sense how stiff Sanada was beside him.

Sanada was very much aware of Yukimura's eyes raking up and down his body methodically. It made Sanada blush once more. But then Yukimura frowned as if seeing something he hated.

Sanada's heart lurched. "Yukimura, what's wrong?"

"This." was Yukimura's answer as the bluenette took out his arm and pressed it against Sanada's own. Sanada stared blankly.

"Er… what?"

A sigh escaped Yukimura's lips. "You get to go outside and play tennis all the time. I'm so pale compared to you from staying inside the hospital for months."

Oh. Sanada looked back at their arms, seeing that Yukimura's indeed was many shades lighter than his own skin. Sanada didn't really mind though. Yukimura had always been pale. At least Sanada knew Yukimura would get better now and achieve a healthy glow once again.

"And you are all muscle too. I seem like a skinny stick next to you." said Yukimura. "All of you is so powerful. It makes me feel so weak in comparison. I'm jealous."

Sanada shook his head. "N-No… Yukimura, you aren't weak at all." he said, trying to convey that Yukimura's strength was far greater. Yukimura was much more beautiful to Sanada and he always had been. Yukimura was the one who had never given up even when faced with death. "Y-You're the beautiful one, Yukimura." said Sanada, having gathered up a lot of courage to compliment Yukimura in that way.

Yukimura gave a short laugh, waving it off. "Oh, you don't have to lie. I've seen myself in the mirror. I'm so skinny that my ribs are showing and my skin is scarred from the operation. I'm pale, have ghastly bags under my eyes and look ill. That's not very-"

"That… that doesn't matter! You will always be the most beautiful to me." Sanada said, loudly, looking straight at Yukimura's blue eyes.

Yukimura paused, his arm retreating. Sanada panicked for a moment, looking down into the water and thinking that he had been wrong in telling Yukimura such things. Had he gone too far with such a confession? Should he have not said that? Oh god, what if Yukimura was now uncomfortable because of him?

His thoughts of horror were quickly cut off when Yukimura leaned forward and distracted him in the form of a surprise kiss.

Yukimura put in everything he had in the kiss: all of his feelings of gratitude towards his vice-captain and his happiness at having his love think he was still a beautiful and strong person. Sanada's eyes widened and Yukimura would have laughed at the baffled expression on the vice-captain's face if it wasn't such a huge leap forward for them both. Yukimura focused solely on the movements of his lips, so passionate but so deliberately slow as he tasted Sanada's immobile mouth, memorizing the heat and texture of the other.

"Thank you…" whispered Yukimura, his lips barely brushing Sanada's. "Thank you for everything."

Sanada sat there, gaping in complete shock. His mouth opened and closed several times. That was… Yukimura. Yukimura's mouth. Yukimura's mouth on his mouth and kissing him. The thought took quite a while to properly reach Sanada's brain.

When Sanada's brain finally processed the new information, he proceeded to promptly plunge his head underwater.

"Sanada!" Yukimura said once Sanada came back up for air many seconds later. "Really, what was that for?"

The vice-captain gasped, leaning back and drawing in long breaths of air. "S-Sorry." said Sanada. Droplets of water dripped from his soaked hair down his face. "I just… I needed to make sure I wasn't dreaming."

Yukimura chuckled. "You know, most people just pinch themselves, not try to drown in a hospital bathtub." said Yukimura. He leaned against Sanada's side, his own cheek taking on a pink tinge. "And, of course it's not a dream. I've actually waited three years to show you how I feel about you."

Sanada regarded him with interest. "Impressive. However," said the vice-captain. "I have waited _five_ years." He finished his sentence and his mouth was immediately covering Yukimura's again, having decided that the bluenette's lips were far too addictive for their own good.

Yukimura's heart swelled at being kissed back. It was short and hesitant at first but then Sanada became bolder and deepened it. Yukimura made sure to kiss back with the same enthusiasm.

Once they pulled back, tiny smiles coating their faces, Sanada reached out behind him and grabbed a cloth, wetting it in the water and then spreading soap on it. Sanada then motioned for Yukimura to turn around, which he happily obliged to.

Yukimura purred at the feeling of Sanada running the wet rag over his back. The soothing motions were accompanied by the occasional kiss to Yukimura's shoulder. "Mmm… I think I will tell my mom to stop coming to the hospital during bath days so that you can take her place." said Yukimura.

"It would be my pleasure." said Sanada's low voice, his mouth nipping Yukimura's shoulder once again. The bluenette's head turned, the corner of his mouth brushing Sanada's cheek.

Yukimura smiled. Yes, he could learn to like baths.

* * *

><p>The very same nurse as the previous day came into Yukimura's room later that evening, bringing in another blanket for the night.<p>

She smiled at Yukimura. "Did it work?" she asked.

"Splendidly. It went even better than I expected." said Yukimura, chuckling. "Your performance yesterday was flawless to the point where Sanada now believes that all the nurses are out to get me."

She laughed, placing the covers over Yukimura and tucking them in.

"I'm so happy for you, Yukimura. Make sure not to make a mess in the bathrooms from now on." she said, winking before leaving.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Rant:<strong>

**And so Yukimura and Sanada had much hospital bath sex after that. In my mind. Yes.**

**Ugh. I should be doing homework, not writing this. D; *procrastinates* I'm sorry, but when my choice is either writing an essay about Political Manifestos involved in Art or writing Alpha Pair stories, my mind just automatically goes for the Rikkai. **


End file.
